


The Archer, The Ringleader, and An Altar

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rickyl painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Archer, The Ringleader, and An Altar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecherous_portmanteau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/gifts).



> Made for the one and only Lecherous_portmanteau to celebrate her birthday! All hail the queen! <3 
> 
> Happy birthday, my dear! <3 I promised you a Rickyl on an altar... here you go! :)


End file.
